Alpha Centauri Paradox Scenario
The Future The Earth, as the Atomic Kingdom and perhaps others suspected, was doomed. Mankind escaped to the stars, for once putting aside their differences in the name of a common good. The future held such hope for humanity. A fresh start. A chance for old grievances to wither and die. Humanity's sins did not have to follow it to the stars. It did not last. Who slew the captain, the one woman capable of holding the forces of the world together, only the Order of the Talon can say. The last breath of that old scorpion, they hope, but the damage is done. Humanity is broken once more, and under the alien suns of the Alpha Centauri system, humanity's next ordeal has begun... The Factions The Allied Nations Leader: Chairman Werner Heisenberg Background: Allied Germany, Allied Nations Science Bureau Agenda: Advancement of the human race Starting Tech: Applied Physics First Base: Eagle's Landing Aversion: Fundamentalist Government Attributes: +2 Research (Brilliant scientific minds) +2 Efficiency (Ruthless pursuit of internal efficiency) Free Recycling Tanks w/tech (Efficient utilization of resources) -2 Morale (Reluctant to use military force) -2 Support (Extravagant technology difficult to maintain) Need a Hab Complex to go above 4 population (Population growth low governmental priority) The Soviet Union Leader: Premier Cima Len Davidova Background: Soviet Union, Premier and Chief of Soviet Armed Forces Agenda: Emancipation of all mankind Starting Tech: Social Psych First Base: Red Star Aversion: Free Market Government Attributes: +2 Industry (Efficient and highly organized industrial sector) Free Recreation Commons in every base One less drone in every base -2 Economy (Cultural disdain for material prosperity) The Empire of the Rising Sun Leader: Emperor Shiro Kamina Background: Emperor of the Empire of the Rising Sun Agenda: Claim the Empire's destiny as masters of mankind Starting Tech: Doctrine: Mobility First Base: Neo Tokyo Aversion: Democratic Government Attributes: 25% Attack Bonus (Pragmatic and ruthless assault doctrine) 25% Psionic Combat Bonus (Trained in intense mental discipline from childhood) -2 Growth (Complete disregard for welfare of citizens) The Order of the Talon Leader: Lady Maria Background: Grandmaster of the Teutonic Knights, Blessed Lady of the Order Agenda: Stabilization of the human race Starting Tech: Doctrine: Mobility, Doctrine: Flexibility First Base: The Empyrean Sanctum Aversion: Wealth Government Attributes: Special: Starts in the water +2 Probe (Centuries of experience in psychological warfare) Sea colony pod and sea former prototypes free Can build enhancements in trench terrain w/Advanced Ecological Engineering Bonus minerals from ocean shelf terrain -1 Industry (Archaic industrial organization) -1 Economy (Distrustful of large-scale business) The Confederate Revolutionaries Leader: President Dennis Hoffhassle Background: Vice President of the United States, President of the Confederate States Agenda: Freedom of information and the individual Starting Tech: Centauri Ecology First Base: Tranquility Aversion: Police State Government Attributes: +2 Morale (Highly trained and extravagantly equipped specialists) +1 Planet (Strives for self-contained, self-sufficient city-states) -2 Research (Suspicious of intellectuals and academics) Accumulates NO research points until MY 2110 The Mediterranean Syndicate Leader: Director Romulus Background: Board of Classics head Agenda: Unrestrained pursuit of material profit Starting Tech: Industrial Base First Base: Olympus Aversion: Planned Governmental Attributes: +2 Economy (Completely unregulated business syndicate) +25% Votes in Elections of Planetary Governor and Supreme Leader (Prefers to buy votes outright) Bonus income from commerce -2 Efficiency (Rampant and systemic corruption) -2 Planet (Regards Planet as a resource to be exploited) The Atomic Kingdom of China Leader: The Viceroy Background: Interim leader of atomic survivors Agenda: Escape this doomed world Starting Tech: Biogenetics First Base: The Middle Kingdom Aversion: Green Governmental Attributes: +2 Growth (Cloned population) Free Genejack Factory w/tech -2 Probe (Clones of a given strain have identical mental patterns) Extra drone per four citizens (Expendable clone population resents its status) The Electrical Protectorate Leader: Primus Jacob Background: Unknown Agenda: Solve the problems posed by entropy Starting Tech: Information Networks, Applied Physics First Base: Locus One Aversion: Power Governmental Attributes: +2 Industry (Rapid nanotech-fueled construction) +2 Research (Inhuman creativity and intellectual brilliance) +1 Planet (Intuitive understanding of native thought processes) -2 Growth (Programming new AI a difficult process) -2 Economy (Distrusted by other factions) -1 Morale (Regard bodies as expendable assets)